That I may endure his suffering as well my own
by TrajicLover
Summary: Guess who's back with a vengeance and a frightening new ally.


The infliction of cruelty with a good conscience is a delight to moralists. That is why they invented Hell.- Bertrand Russell

Metropolis Airport...

The man sat next to the window. As the dark fog covered the ground. His face was shielded by his black hood. "Welcome passengers to the city of Metropolis home of the world's greatest Superhero The Blur." The woman on the speaker announced on the loud speaker.

"God I miss having a private jet." The man mumbled as those words sank in he made sure to keep his head down from the cameras on the plane.

"Also Metropolis don't forget tonight Lionel Luthor is hosting memorial service for his late son Alexander Luthor other wise known as Lex Luthor. Our prayers our with him." The man in black began to grip his hands tightly as holding back his rage.

"How could that bastard still be alive I watched him fall forty stories." He mumbled to himself as he held back his rage. "Oh well it should be quite amusing after all whats a party without the guest of honor?"

The Kent Barn House...

The morning moonlight shined on Tess waking her up. She saw Alexander holding a lead box and starring at it with a look of sadness. "Why did he keep it?" He mumbled to himself.

"Alexander is something wrong?" Tess asked concerned. Alexander just sat in the chair with a strange look on his face it was confusion. "I gave this to him I mean Lex gave it to him after everything that's happened why would he keep it at all?"

Tess then slowly lost consciousness. Alexander continued to look at the box. "Ironic isn't it? That box I gave him protects him from himself something he never did for me." The man in the hood said as he walked up to the young Alexander.

Alexander was shocked when he saw his face. "You it can't be your dead. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a gift Alexander." The man in black said as he reached into his pocket as he took out a serum.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alexander asked even more shocked.

"Yes Alexander the key to your salvation."

Later on at a bar in the suicide slums...

The hooded man was sitting at the bar with a glass of scotch. "Whats a handsome guy like you doing in the suicide slums?" A beautiful woman in a red dress with black hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"I'm drowning my sorrows." He said as he gently shook the glass knocking the ice in the glass around.

"You must be new around here because I have never seen you before." The woman said as she moved closer to him.

A small laugh escaped him. "Oh on the contrary I am not new around here." He the turned to her. "Have you ever heard of the count of Monte Cristo?"

"No not really whats it about?" She asked placing her hand on his leg.

The man took a sip of of his drink. "Once upon a time there were two friends who meant everything to each other. However one of the friends betrayed the other. The good man was locked away unjustly while his betrayer got everything from him. However the man escaped and after a long struggle he finally got back everything that was his. That was however only after he got revenge on his betrayers." He then looked right at her his eyes empty and devoid of emotion. "So what's your name?"

The woman extended her hand "My name is Molly Griggs you know now that I think about it you look very familiar." The man just smiled having just remembered her.

"It's nice to see you again Molly you may not remember me I'm..."

Back at the Kent farm...

Clark was just waking up next to Lois. She looked so peaceful sleeping next to him. His peaceful morning was disturbed however with frantic banging on his door. He quickly got up and opened the door. He found Tess completely terrified. "Tess what wrong?" Clark asked concerned.

"It's Alexander he's been kidnapped and I found this note." She handed him the note. that read.

* * *

_The boy should be with his father Tess never the less thank you for being a good mother to him."_

_-L_

_

* * *

_"Linoel must have taken I swear to God if he touches him I'll!" Tess struggled to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry Tess I promise that monster wont ever hurt Alexander." Clark declared with his usual righteous attitude.

Oliver and Chloe's hideout...

Oliver was lying next Chloe he couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful. He felt so blessed to be with the woman he loved when suddenly his cell phone went off.

* * *

_Remember what you did to my friend. Pay back is a bitch Oliver.- **X**_

_

* * *

_"What the hell?" He asked himself perplexed_. _Suddenly a police swat team came storming in armed with guns. "What is this the VRA was already taken care of you can't arrest me!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver Queen you are under arrest for attempted murder in the first degree." The commanding officer declared. Chloe couldn't stop screaming the police chose to sub due her fast.

"Attempted murder what attempted murder!" Oliver shouted confused.

Mean while at the mall...

The man had just gotten out of the dressing room he was in a purple dress shirt, a black suit coat and pants with fine black shoes. "Whats the occasion for dressing so fancy?" The clerk asked.

"I have a date with a lovely woman I just met up with and I will also be hosting my sons coming out party." The man explained.

"Sounds great." The clerk exclaimed. "You must be happy to have a beautiful woman on your arm and proud to have a son."

The man just paused for a second a strange smile appeared on his face. "Lets just say that with what I am planning nothing will ever be the same again."


End file.
